Sony Wonder
Sony Wonder was the children's division of Sony Music Entertainment. It was the distributor of Sesame Street albums and videos from 1995 to 2007. __TOC__ Many new titles were introduced into the Sesame Street line of home video and audio, and most would be rereleased thereafter by other distributors. A few audio releases are rebranded versions of albums previously released by Columbia Records, Sesame Street Records and Golden Music. Sony Wonder also reissued many videos that had been released by Random House Home Video. The label also released two volumes of Dog City, as well as the soundtrack from Muppets from Space. In 2007, after Genius Entertainment gained the video distribution rights to Sesame Street, Sony Wonder was nearly shut down by Sony Music in order to focus on its core music business.Reuters. "Kids Label Sony Wonder Going under: Sources." Thomas K. Arnold. March 14, 2007. Instead, ownership was transferred to Sony's main home video division, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment.Animation World Network. "Sony Home Ent. Takes Over Sony Wonder." Rick DeMott. June 21, 2007. Under this new ownership, Sony's final video releases of The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, which were repackaged box sets of earlier DVDs, carried the Sony Wonder label. Album releases Image:The Bird is the Word! Big Bird's Favorite Songs (CD).jpeg| 1995 Image:Cookiecd.jpg| 1995 Image:Sesame Road (CD).jpeg| 1995 Image:Splish Splash- Bath Time Fun (CD).jpeg| 1995 Image:Platinum All-Time Favorites (CD).jpeg| 1995 Image:Cdnumbers.jpg| 1995 Image:AddCD.jpg| 1995 Image:Album.ssxmascd.jpg| 1995 Image:Dreamytime_songs.jpeg| 1996 Image:Travelsongs.jpg| 1996 Image:Album.sillysongs-sesame.jpg| 1996 Image:Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits (CD).jpeg| 1996 Image:Sing the Alphabet (CD).jpeg| 1996 Image:Monster Melodies (CD).jpeg| 1996 Image:Cdoscar.jpg| 1997 Image:The Best of Elmo (CD).jpeg| 1997 Image:The Count's Countdown (CD).jpeg| 1997 Image:Elmo's_Favorite_Sing-Alongs_(CD).jpg| 1997 Image:Platinum_too.jpg| 1997 Image:Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs (CD).jpeg| 1997 Image:Kids' Favorite Songs (CD).jpeg| 1997 Image:Elmo's Lowdown Hoedown (CD).jpeg| 1998 Image:Elmopalooza! (CD).jpeg| 1998 Image:Fiesta Songs! (CD).jpeg| 1998 Image:Elmo Says BOO! (CD).jpeg| 1998 Image:Elmo_Saves_Christmas-_Holiday_Favorites_(CD).jpeg| 1998 Image:Elmo_In_Grouchland_(CD).jpg| 1999 Image:Muppets from space soundtrack.jpg| 1999 Image:Album.cinderelmo.jpg| 2000 Image:Album.elmo-orchestra.jpg| 2001 Image:Album.kidsfavesongs2.jpg| 2001 Image:Album.songsfromstreet.jpg| 2003 Image:Happybirthdayfromsesame.jpg| 2004 Image:Cdgrover.jpg| 2004 Video releases Image:Squeak.jpg‎| 1993 Image:Muchado.JPG| 1993 File:Learning_about_letters.jpeg| Image:Learning_about_numbers.jpeg‎| Image:Gettingreadytoread.jpg| File:Playalonggames.jpg| Image:Sleepytime.jpg‎| File:Singalong.jpg| Image:Video.bigbirdsstorytime-dvd.jpg‎| Image:Video.countithigher-dvd.jpg‎| Image:BestErnieBertSonyVHS.jpg| Image:Anewbabyinmyhouse.jpg| File:The_best_of_elmo.jpeg| File:Monsterhits.jpg| Image:Sing_yourself_silly.jpeg‎ ‎| Image:Ssrockandroll.jpg‎| Image:Dance_along.jpeg| Image:Singhootandhowl.jpg| File:Elmo%27s_sing_along_guessing_game.jpeg| Image:A muscial celebration.jpeg| Image:We_all_sing_together.jpeg| Image:Put_down_the_duckie.jpeg| Image:Sesamearoundtheworld.jpg| File:Big_bird_sings!.jpeg| 1995 File:Cookie_monster%27s_best_bites.jpeg| 1995 File:Video.xmaseve-dvd.jpg| 1995 File:Video.elmosavesxmas.jpg| 1996 File:Elmocize.jpg| 1996 Image:Learning_to_share.jpeg| 1996 Image:Do_the_alphabet.jpeg| 1996 Image:Slimeysworldgames.jpg| 1996 Image:Imagine_that.jpeg| 1996 Image:123countwithme.jpg| 1997 File:Get_up_and_dance.jpeg| 1997 Image:Singyourselfsillier.jpg| 1997 File:Telling_the_truth.jpeg| 1997 File:Elmo_says_boo.jpeg| 1997 Image:Quiet_time.jpeg| 1997 Image:Video.wegman-goose.jpg| 1997 File:Fiesta.jpg| 1998 File:Big_bird_gets_lost.jpeg| 1998 File:Elmopalooza.jpg| 1998 Image:Alphabetjunglegame.jpg| 1998 Image:Bestofkermit-NEW.jpg| 1998 File:Video.GreatNumbersGame.jpg| 1998 Image:Let's_eat.jpeg| 1999 File:Kidsfavtsongs.jpg| 1999 Image:Grouchlandsingandplay.jpg| 1999 File:Cinderelmodvd.jpg| 2000 File:Elmosmagiccookbook.jpg| 2001 Image:Elmo'sWorldBabiesDogs&More.jpg| 2000 Image:Elmo'sWorldDancingMusicBooks.jpg| 2000 Image:Elmoflowersbananas.jpg| 2000 Image:Singingdrawing.jpg| 2000 File:Let%27s_make_music.jpeg| 2000 Image:Elmobirthdaysgames.jpg| 2001 Image:Video.ewwww.jpg| 2001 Image:Peterandthewolf.jpg| 2001 Image:Kid's_favorite_songs_2.jpeg| 2001 Image:Computer caper.jpeg| 2002 Image:Video.wordplay.jpg| 2002 Image:Elmosworldhappyholidays.jpg| 2002 Image:Springtime fun.jpeg| 2002 Image:Elmowakeup.jpg| 2002 Image:Elmofirehouse.jpg| 2002 Image:Head to toe.jpeg| 2003 Image:The great outdoors.jpeg| 2003 Image:Sesame_sings_karaoke.jpeg| 2003 Image:Three_bears_and_a_new_baby.jpeg| 2003 Image:Zoe's_dance_moves.jpeg| 2003 Image:Bigbirdinjapan.jpg| 2004 Image:Elmo has two.jpeg| 2004 Image:Mail and bath time.jpeg| 2004 Image:Video.whatsthename.jpg| 2004 Image:A_magical_halloween_adventure.jpeg| 2004 Image:Streetweliveon.jpg| 2004 Image:Celebrationgrover.jpg| 2004 Image:Happy healthy monsters.jpeg| 2005 Image:Video.allstaralphabet.jpg| 2005 Image:Video.elmodoctor.jpg| 2005 Image:Friendsrescue.jpg| 2005 Image:Video.ElmosWorldFoodWater.jpg| 2005 Image:Beginning_Together.jpeg| 2006 Image:Elmoreachforthesky.jpg| 2006 Image:Video.ew-pets-dvd.jpg| 2006 Image:Make_Music_Together.jpeg| 2006 Image:Dvd-guessthatshape.jpg| 2006 Image:Dvd-elmopotty.jpg| 2006 Image:Oldschool1.jpg| 2006 Image:Exploring_Together_DVD.jpg| 2006 Image:Video.ssxmascarol.jpg| 2006 Image:Walmartdvd.letterclub.jpg| 2006 Image:Walmartdvd.monsterparade.jpg| 2006 Image:Walmartdvd.scienceexplore.jpg| 2006 Image:WhatMakesYouHappy.jpg| 2007 Image:Tvfunpack1.jpg| 2007 Image:Tvfunpack2.jpg| 2007 Image:Moving.Together DVD.jpg| 2007 Image:Dr.seussdvd.JPG| 2008 Image:Dr.seussdvd3.JPG| 2008 Image:Dr.seussdvd2.JPG| 2008 Image:Wubbulous3-v1.jpg| 2008 Image:Wubbulous3-v2.jpg| 2008 Image:Wubbulous3-v3.jpg| 2008 Sources See also *Sesame Street discography *Sesame Street videography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Record Companies Category:Home Video Companies